


Nous étions trois

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thought it was really too much like a three-person marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous étions trois

Jack leaned against the shadowed doorway, arms folded across his chest, and waited.

 

His eyes were riveted on a figure currently hunched over portable keyboards, efficiency statistics, and various monitors and flight programmes, in a plane standing all the way across the hangar floor. 

 

Or so he guessed. 

 

He knew though, that it was never beneficial to any aspect of his life when he interrupted the man's _quality time_. Patience might be a virtue he didn't practice, but he'd learned the hard way that it was his only friend and weapon in dealing with Rei. Especially when Rei was sitting in Yukikaze's cockpit. 

 

Jack sighed. It was eerily similar to the oft female complaints of their boyfriends or husbands being interested in a game of basketball or soccer, or spending long periods of time under a car's hood, and completely ignoring their significant others. The others who felt like the proverbial third wheel in these situations. 

 

He tried not to frown but knew from his facial muscles that he'd failed anyway. A very reasonable voice in his head remarked that if he was in a three person marriage, the role of 'The Mistress' most certainly did not fall on Yukikaze's wings.

 

Blue eyes narrowed. He rather suspected it fell on his shoulders or fit his shoes.

 

It was a sobering thought. And it didn't help improve his mood, not as he stood there fighting the desire to walk right up to the plane and drag Rei down from it and kiss him utterly senseless.

 

No, Jack told himself, he was not a virtuous man. 

 

* * *

 

Small pop-up windows opened simultaneously on his black screen. His fingers barely needed to touch the keys to input the information into the appropriate blanks. The soft hum of Yukikaze's main CPU created a background noise to fill in the echoing silence of the empty hangar. 

 

Between the sound of Yukikaze's systems and his own focus on data analysis, Rei felt as though they were flying alone like they had done earlier in the day. 

 

It was.. peaceful.

 

And he liked it that way.

 

He pressed his lips together and frowned at the latest screen showing a 0.8 seconds delay in data relay from the infra red imaging camera. Was the TARPS not functioning properly? Or did the fault lie with the ECCM system?

 

"... me? ...ei? Rei!"

 

Attention shattered, he turned to see Jack standing on the metal stairs and looking.. angry.

 

"Jack?"

 

A heaved sigh and something very much resembling a pout appeared on Jack's face. Except he'd never seen Jack do anything so childish before.

 

Right?

 

"I **said** , do you want to come over to my apartment later?" 

 

Rei sensed that he had missed an important detail. One of those small yet significant gestures people used on a daily basis and thus took for granted.

 

Except he'd never understood them from the beginning to take them for granted. 

 

He opted for a safe approach, it was better to move slowly when you didn't know what kind of terrain you're landing on. 

 

"Okay," he murmured.

 

"Okay?" Now there was a look of disbelief on Jack's face.

 

Wasn't that the right answer, Rei wondered. So he repeated himself.

 

"Yes, I said okay."

 

A moment of silent staring as if Jack didn't know what to say. "Okay then. I'll wait for you. Don't be late."

 

Jack didn't say anything afterwards, but he didn't move from his place. He hovered over Yukikaze's cockpit looking expectant or undecided, Rei couldn't tell which it was.

 

His hand left the keyboard and he pulled Jack closer. Jack's blue eyes widened for a moment, and Rei planted a quick chaste kiss on his lover's cheek.

 

"I'll come by at 22.00"

 

His eyes returned to the computer screen and he resumed typing.

 

There was the sound of feet on metal steps then a tune being whistled. 

 

Rei glanced at Jack's departing figure. 

 

At times Rei believed it was easier to analyse battle statistics and success percentages than to understand Jack.

 

* * *

 

**Initiate TARPS. Silent mode...**

**Activate side oblique-angle camera....**

**Relay data.....**

**Identity confirmed...**

**Jack Bukhar. FAF member, SAF-5 leader, Rank: Major.**

**Switch to cockpit camera...**

**Shift camera lens... Focus...**

**Yukikaze pilot- Lt.Fukai**

**Relay data.. Cross-reference with human psyche and body language database...**

**Analysis complete. Danger clear....**

**De-activate TARPS....**

**....... Addendum: Notify pilot of possible ECCM breach and/or AICS malfunction. Calculating time estimate...........**

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 23 2004. The title is French for: there were three of us.


End file.
